CP.18257.Eo
CP-18257.Eo Planet''' ' The planet CP-18257.Eo is situated near the center of the Solar System’s habitable zone, on one of the spiral arms —Orion Arm— of the Milky Way Galaxy, residing on the edge the Virgo galaxy supercluster. The 100 million mile proximity to the sun has allowed for liquid water, and further liberation from freezing temperatures has been achieved from the colonization of the planet and the human’s release of greenhouse gases into the once thin atmosphere. ' ' '''' Climate The average year on CP-12857.Eo is equivalent to 1.99937143 years on Terra. Average yearly temperatures hover around 55.76°F, through nearly 6 month, steady changing seasons, on it’s 24 degree tilt toward the sun. Subsequently, the equator and the tropics, almost entirely land, is heavily inhabited in 7 large colonies that remain relatively warm the entire year. Ice caps have greatly reduced since it’s colonization, but still remains. CP-18257.Eo’s 19,739.23 mile circumference and it’s 25 hour long day is very similar to Planet Earth’s. Another large similarity between CP-18257.Eo and Earth is their moons. CP-18257.Eo has 2 moons collectively the same size as Earth’s moon, which makes tides less significant except for when the two moons’ orbits line up. Government and Revolt September 8th, 2178: a day forever remembered by all humans. This day marks the start of revolt and revolution against cruel dictator Fjord Berenstein. While the oppressive official visited the barren planet Terra (Earth) to summit with the long-living supreme leaders of the ever divided planet, Fjord’s bodyguard Marcus Smart had a “revelation” as he describes it. Having never received an intelligence dulling implant —like all government officials and people they deem “important” or not— and meeting someone with an implant for a first time, he realizes the incredibly nasty treatment almost all people are subject to on the red planet. The only thing that made it worse was the fact that the implanted person he met was his own mother. In an exclusive interview, he said, “I broke down in tears when I saw her. But she didn’t know who I was. She couldn’t even talk.” He broadcast to all inhabitants of CP-18257.Eo of the old ways on Terra. He informed them of the concepts of democracy, revolution, and other important issues and topics that he wrongly thought they knew about. During this broadcast, he quickly realized that everything he was saying was going over the empty heads of the people. Over the next 24 months, Marcus gets to work trying to remove the chips in every civilian’s head, and making sure that the young don’t receive on in the first place. Marcus was also faced with the challenge of other government officials, “I had momentum, and a lot of it. But, then I hit this wall that I never saw coming.” Luckily, he found that almost everybody involved in the small government absolutely despised Fjord. Those who didn’t hate him made no effort against Marcus. They had no choice but to strand the dictator on Earth. Citizens slowly regained a grasp on themselves. The first schools were constructed to educated the never-educated people. After 2 years (4 on Earth), the once mindless residents of CP-18257.Eo were who they were born to be. They voted to bring back Fjord. His return was marked with peaceful protests. He asked for his old position back, but he was confused by the intelligent beings who denied any leader at all. They looked to the old island Ikaria Marcus told them about on Earth for inspiration. Currently, the average life expectancy on CP-18257.Eo exceeds 100 years. The people have learned to live in equilibrium and harmony with each other, and their surroundings.